1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to environmental structures and, more specifically, to an artificial reef having a tetrahedral structure with concrete beams extending from and connected to one another to form a skeletal frame. Side grid panels are placed against the skeletal frame and are connected to each other via connection hooks to form a pyramid structure that may be used to provide a habitat and protection for aquatic life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other environmental structures designed for the production of an artificial barrier reef. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,300 issued to Walter on Mar. 28, 2000. Another such patent was issued to Bartkowski on Feb. 13, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,702. While these artificial barrier reefs may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
An equilateral tetrahedral frame, comprising six concrete beams inserted through the center of a number of automotive tires. The ends of the concrete beams are fastened together at four points. These four points are covered by a cap of concrete to seal the fastening points. The reef device may be of any size. The design permits ease of transport due to its ability to stack one upon another uniqueness of this reef is in the design. Once the reef is transported to its desired location, it can be lowered or dropped to the sea floor.
An artificial reef that will adequately promote marine growth, marine life, and prevention erosion by providing a unique design and configuration. The artificial reef is a vertical structure having an enclosed top wall, an opened bottom, and at least three side walls for forming an overall geometrical shape. An opening extends through the enclosed top wall and at least one opening extends through each side wall. This design and configuration will provide an optimum means for water flow and provide adequate and efficient stability of the final structure. This will ultimately prevent damage, rollovers, or the like, even during turbulent weather conditions.
The present invention relates generally to environmental structures and, more specifically, to an artificial reef having a tetrahedral structure with concrete beams extending from and connected to one another to form a skeletal frame. Side grid panels are placed against the skeletal frame and are connected to each other via connection hooks to form a pyramid structure that may be used to provide a habitat and protection for aquatic life.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another, secondary object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having a tetrahedral shaped skeletal framework formed from a plurality of concrete support beams.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having a plurality of side panels.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef wherein the side panels form a grid for allowing for the ingress of small aquatic wildlife while providing a barrier to larger aquatic wildlife.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having a lifting element for selective placement and replacement at desired locations.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef that allows for the attachment thereon of plant life or crustaceans.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having a plurality of hooks that selectively connect the side panels to one another to maintain placement on the tetrahedron frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef that is stackable one on top of another for easy transportation and storage thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having weighted concrete blocks positioned at each of the junctions of the concrete beams forming the skeletal frame.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef having additional weight and stability to aid the present invention in remaining stationary and resisting drift or erosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an artificial barrier reef that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an artificial barrier reef formed from a plurality of concrete beams formed in a tetrahedral shape thereby forming a skeletal framework. At each junction of the concrete beams, a weighed block, preferably formed from concrete, is used to connect each beam to the other. A lifting element positioned at the apex of the skeletal framework in order to allow easy transportation and positioning of the artificial barrier reef in its desired position. A plurality of side panels, each formed as a grid, is positioned on each side of the skeletal framework thereby allow for the ingress of small aquatic life while functioning as a barrier for larger species and also provides an anchoring base for many stationary life forms such as crustaceans, coral, mollusks and plant life.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.